You, Me, and Everything in Between
by Scarlet Emma
Summary: Hermione will always yearn for her best friend. She has an untitled pact with her old professor. Travel through the mind, of our favorite heroine as she discovers her true desires. And maybe finds truth along the way.


Disclaimer: These characters our not mine!!!

You, Me, and Everything Between

"You're such a good friend."

I cringed as those faithful words repeated in my head. Of course I was a friend. I'm Hermione Granger. The cleverest student that graced Hogwarts. The one who fought besides Harry Potter until Voldemort's last breath. The girl who watched her best friends move on with their lives, taking relationships for granted. The reliable know-it-all. The loyal shoulder to lean on. The friend patiently standing on the side lines. Merlin, I've become pathetic.

I stared into my reflection examining myself. My bushy brown hair still flared in every direction. I had hardly grown since my 5th year. I was too skinny in medical standards. All those missed meals and lack of excise, left me without any feminine curves. Readjusting my reading glasses, I rubbed my dull brown eyes. 

"If you just place a glamour charm, you'd be nice to look at." The familiar words of my friends echoed in my ears. Shaking my head, I buttoned my peach blouse.

"Shape up Granger. You can do this." With one last glance, I apparated to my waiting appointment.

They were already seated when I reached the muggle restaurant. Ron was snuggling with his current fling, allowing her hands to run throw his red hair. His ocean eyes gleamed with mirth and devilish grin spread. Mandy or Amy whatever her name, giggled, while he nipped her ear. Disgusted I turned to see Harry smile in his boyish way. Only his expression was because of his date whispering something into his ear. By the manner of his emerald eyes darkening and lips tightening, it was probably naughty. Finally noticing my arrival, Harry brushed his raven hair aside, covering his famous lightening scar.

"Hermione!" He waved enthusiastically. Plastering on my best smile, I sat gracefully across from them. Inwardly I cheered as the girls frowned from my friend's attention towards me. After the usual pleasantries, we sat waiting for our dinner. Feeling a bit awkward the girls, cleared their throats stating the needed to use the ladies room.

"Where's Greg?" Ron asked after their departure.

"In New York," I drank my red wine.

"What for?" Harry said curiously.

"He has a conference to prepare for." I answered keeping my bitterness inside.

"It's your birthday." They both blurted, showing signs of pity.

"So?" I swallowed my drink quickly.

"He's your boyfriend." Harry stated in a rather obvious tone. Hating to see their sympathetic glances and affectionate words, I fabricated my every word.

"No we were never official. We had common interests but nothing serious." I poured myself another glass, ignoring the ways the stared at me. Before they could continue their companion's returned and frivolous conversation started. Luckily dinner finished quickly and I made my normal existing comments. Exhausted from Harry and Ron, and their blunt worries, I collapsed onto my bed wishing for escape.

"Happy Birthday to you!" The crowd sang rambunctiously, as I blew the candles out. Cutting my home made cake, I watched as my adopted family and friends smile among one another. Molly weave throw the mass, calling everyone to eat. Arthur and Remus stood aside laughing at the children playing before them. I heard booms and thumps from the Weasley twins, showing off their new tricks, trying their best to impress. Ginny grabbed Neville to dance with the live band, while her other brother's felt empathetic at the poor boy's face. 

I received so many gifts that I created a massive pile on the far table. It felt nice to know some many people cared, even though they had no clue about the inner workings of my mind. But like always I fell upon Harry, who was surrounded by walking goddess. Blinking away a tear, I grimed in thought. I was in love with my best friend. How cliché that idea was? But it was true. Years of being by his side, fabricated emotions, I could only feel for him. 

Draining my cup, I left the busy Burrow, for seclusion. The leaves of autumn materialized before me, allowing beautiful colors of red, orange, and gold. I inhaled the crisp air, letting its coolness slide down my lung. Spotting the fallen tree, and sat watching the flowing creek gliding away from me. So lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the crackling of grass behind me.

"Good day Hermione," I shivered at that seductive voice. He was always chilling with his tone, no matter the moment or time.

"Severus," I replied, trying my best to stay calm.

"Happy 25th," he presented a small box. Intrigued I opened the gift to see a tiny key inside. Confused I looked up to see him, standing very close to me.

"I'm leaving." His black pupils reflected my face. "I have decided to leave for Italy. The I.D.P. project has made me a very generous offer."

"When?" 

"2 weeks."

"Oh," I felt my stomach turn in grief. "What do you want me to say?" Silence came upon us, like it usually did. The memories of him tumbled in my head like a spinning wheel. During the war, many had realized they would die in any battle. This allowed caution to be thrown into the wind and daring acts among the emotional people. It caused the once studious Ms. Granger and the acid Professor Snape an affair that last through the painful years. They didn't love each other. Passion and intensity was their only connection. Even after the war, they always found some way to collide into their familiar embrace.

"Come with me. I have a house secluded away in Tuscany. You could do what ever you want. If you like, you could assist me, with my research. We can live away from this." His lean hand waved at the distant party.

"How do you know I want to leave? What makes you thinks, I would go? I'm happy where I am." I crossed my arms, angry from his ability to irk my senses still.

"Liar," he spat, grabbing my shoulders. "You can lie to your thick headed friends. You can lie to yourself. But you can not lie to me." His long fingers snake into my hair, pulling me closer towards him. "Join me, I grantee your every desire."

"Why?"

"Because I want you," he purred brushing his lips against my cheek.

"You don't need me anymore." I couldn't help but quiver at his hot breath.

"Hermione," wordlessly he leaned in, capturing my eager lips. Unable to fight his touch, I wrapped my arms around his swam like neck. Severus could always shut the pain away. When Hagrid died, he held me so close, I thought we were one. The brutal deaths of my parents gave him access to my every necessity. Harry's statement of regret and mistakes, allowed his tongue every inch of my body. He was not the ideal man. No words of romantic praise crossed his lips. His manner was honest and sometimes cruel. But I always knew where I stood with him. I never doubted Severus for he simply spoke his mind.

"Hermione," I heard my name behind us. Breaking away from Severus caresses, I saw a fluster Harry Potter. Looking like embarrassed boy, catching his parents in an illicit act, I cleared my throat loudly. Quickly returning to his cool manner, Harry glare at our old Professor. "Snape."

"Potter," he smirked. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yes," Harry stated briskly. "I wanted to speak with you." He ignored Severus sneer. "Alone." Raising his dark brow, Severus whispered into my ear.

"We'll continue this later." Turning with utter confidence, we watched as his robe floated behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I anxiously asked trying to wipe the tension away. Giving me his 'I will not forget look,' Harry only reached for my hand.

"Happy Birthday," he kissed my palm. Smiling like a schoolgirl, I giggled at his action. Merlin I loved him. Why couldn't he see me? Why did I have to be just the friend?

"Thank you for the party. I'm sure you and Ron put lots of effort into it." I teased, knowing fully it was all Ginny's idea.

"You know us." He shrugged, laughing freely. "Are you okay?" Harry suddenly said in a serious tone.

"Of course I am. Why would you say that?" I quickened my pace for the house.

"Intuition," he grabbed my wrist. "What is it? You know you can tell me."

"I know." I messed his untidy hair. "I'm fine." He thinned his lip, knowing I was telling a straight lie. But through the years of friendship, we had created a silent pact between us. When we need to speak, time would stand still for us. Yet if isolation is what we wanted, neither would break that vow.

"All right," he laced his fingers with mine. "Promise you'll tell me in the future?"

"Always Harry," I willingly followed him back into the party, allowing him the lead role.

Knock Knock

Puzzled at the noise, I opened my apartment door to see Severus Snape before me. He was dress in his long black robes with his dark hair tied behind him. Holding an expensive bottle of white wine, he walked uninvited into my home.

"What are you doing here?" I demeaned still unsure how to face him. Since his request 3 days ago, I had not a moment's peace with his repeating owls and appearances. 

"You have been avoiding me. I don't like being neglected Ms. Granger." The hissing noise of the bottle filled the room. "Are you afraid?"

"I assure you Professor Snape, I have nothing to fear."

"I'm not a Professor anymore. And you certainly have not used that phrase since your 7th year." He smugly answered showing off his pear white teeth.

"Well it's been a long time. I think its time we all moved on." I clenched my fist, as he sat easily in my favorite purple chair.

"Really? Like you're doing with Potter? Wait… he still thinks of you as a sister." Severus sipped his glass. "Face it Hermione you're still stuck."

"How about you? You owl me every day. Trail my every move, and irritate the hell out of me. And you tell me I'm stuck!"

"I have tired with other parties." His voice oozed smoothly. "I just know what I want. Admit it, you miss me." His tall figure started advancing towards me. "I have heard about your little boys trying to fill your needs. I see you laugh in hollow tones at boring and mindless functions. I know you're going crazy for wanting the hero but never getting anything." I froze unable to move from the truth. "I could make you forget. I have done it before. You screamed with pleasure then."

"I'm older now. I have had better."

"Perhaps," his tone softened. "But it's still not him."

"No they're not."

"We are both creatures of intelligence. We can not trick our minds to believe in illusions." His hands ran down my cold skin. "Come with me Hermione. We will explore the depth of our own creation. No shadows of Potter. No ghosts of war. Just us in what we desire most among the sweet bliss of satisfaction."

"I don't know what I want." I felt my walls crumble to this persistent man.

"Then just follow my lead, until you find out." Before I could say no, I fall into his arms leaving trails of pieces into my dark room.

"Is it true? Are you resigning?" Harry barged into my office. Filling my box of files or items, I remain silent. "Damn it Hermione, are you quitting?"

"Yes," I throw my last book inside the full container.

"Why? This is your dream job. I mean you're the Director of Charms and Potions Development. The Ministry is at your beck and call. Aurors don't know how they survived without you." Harry paced confused and shocked.

"It was Harry. Day after day, I am waiting for something. I wait for Ron asking for help. I wait for you and the usual advice. The demands always continue and requests piling high. I have been the brain since I was 11. I don't want this anymore." The hot tears of confession flowed down my cheek. Guilty at making me cry, Harry embraced me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If you're not happy then quitting is not a bad thing. It'll just be different for Ron and me, not to see you every day. But you can write again or take a vacation. That's it. We can all go on vacation. Ron and I have some time saved; we can go anywhere for a few weeks. How about China or South America?" His tone was so sincere I felt sick at what I was about to say.

"No Harry, I don't need a vacation with you guys."

"Oh," he answered hurt. "Well some time alone would probably be best." Harry tired his best not show the rejection.

"I…Harry…I know what I am going to do." I spoke shaking all over.

"You do?"

"I'm leaving." I turned away from his face. "Italy to be exact. Severus offered me a place to stay. I accepted his offer."

"What!"

"You can look for another tenant in my flat. I will not need it for a long time. Nicole would like it. You two seem pretty serious." I shrunk my belongings quickly stuffing them into my robe. "Good bye Harry." I left the room, not waiting for his reply.

It was eerie to see my flat so empty. I had spent the last week packing and finishing last minute arrangements. I ignored my owls and the pleading tones of my friends. The only person I had contact with was Severus who explained our arriving departure. He was going to come tomorrow and Italy would be a blink away. Stacking my last box, I stared blankly towards the wall.

My stomach soon bubbled with anticipation. Was this what I really wanted? Could dropping everything I knew, make me feel again? Would I erase Harry from my mind? Shall happiness fill my heart once more?

Knock Knock

Absentminded with my deep thoughts, I opened the door to see 3 very peeved people. Storming in, Ginny fumed at my behavior. Ron stomped his feet, showing his anger, and Harry gritted his teeth.

"You haven't answered our owls." Ron barked the first to attack.

"Hermione we have been worried sick." Ginny stated trying to be the reasonable one.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I've been busy."

"Packing. You're really leaving." Harry finished glancing around the apartment. So concerned about me, the two Weasleys missed the piles of boxes. Mirroring their horror and astonishment, they rapidly spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" 

"It is because of Greg?"

"I'll beat the arrogant piss head."

"He's not worth this."

"You'll find someone better."

"No," I mumbled. "I need to do this. I want to go." I moved to sit away from them.

"But what about us? Mione you're just going leave. Aren't you going to miss us?" Ron expressed his honest questions, clearly demanding with gloominess. 

"Tell us what's wrong?" Ginny pleaded eagerly hoping to fix my decision.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," Harry said so quietly it almost was missed.

"Because there is nothing else for me to do." I answered with defeat. "I'm not the golden child of Hogwarts. I have no more patients or battles to care for. I have been praised from the best Potions Masters to Charms Experts. My goals have been achieved beyond expectation. I'm the bloody best I can be and I'm revolted by it." Ron opened his mouth, but I continued my ranting. "I've spent my life for you. I'm exhausted from the image I have created for myself. I feel like I'm living in a cycle of the past but standing in my foggy future. I built walls so high; I have no real connection with my emotions. I'm Hermione know-it-all Granger. I want something else. I crave it."

"So you're running away with Snape! The heartless bastard is your choice of escape." Harry shouted suddenly.

"Yes because he doesn't demand or abuse me!"

"How could you say that! We're your best friends." Ron snapped in anger.

"We were! Can you honestly say you know me anymore." I felt my heart clench at their pale faces.

"You seriously think that." Ginny broke the silence that fell over the once great team.

"Yes, I do."

"Then we'll leave you alone!" Ron stood screaming. "Go to your savior!" Rushing for the door, it thumped impacting the wall. "I hope he knows who you are." Then left making my tears evident.

"Ron!" Ginny called out. "Merlins Hermione, how could you do this? We love you like family."

"You loved the old me Ginny. Not this," I pointed to my disheveled appearance. She gave a remorseful look, only replying softly.

"Maybe you are right, but this is your own doing. You have been shutting us out for a long time. We definitely had nothing to do with this." Soon she followed her brother's exist leaving only two. We stood staring into each other, trying to read the other's thoughts.

"Do you love him?" Harry finally said.

"No, that's absurd." I shook my head from the idea. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because Hermione, it's been years and you still fall into each others arms. Anyone with a brain would think that. Hell you're bloody deserting us for him. What am I suppose to think?"

"He offered. No one else has."

"You just haven't given anyone the chance." Harry moved closer towards me. "You've been creating an illusion of what you need with him."

"I'm not a child. I know what I have with him and what I need. You can not tell me my mistakes."

"I have never done so."

"Yes you have! Trust me I remember," I spoke with harshness.

"Hermione," his eyes shut in reminisces. "We were young. Our minds were not thinking of real emotions. We only went with our hormones."

"Thanks for degrading my first time." I pulled from his touch.

"Damn it, I thought we were past all of that!"

"I am." I glared hurt. "Get out Harry!"

"I'm not letting you go and tumbling into Snape's bed."

"Too late," I pointed my wand in his face. "I'm leaving Harry and no one can stop me. Just go before we say or do anything we'll regret." Staring intently into my wand, his lips broke into a knowing smile.

"Fine, go and have your fun. But remember this Hermione, you can't runaway forever. You'll return home to us." With a pop, he disappeared before my very eyes.

Finally allowing the events to sink through, I fell onto the floor. Crying with my whole heart, I sobbed those haunting questions. Why Harry! Why couldn't you just let me go? I need to move on. Did you just like to pull my tight collar? Could you allow my heart to heal? Will I ever have the strength you leave our past behind?


End file.
